That Day
by Emo Headphonez
Summary: SuzaxLulu -- The two go back to an old spot, where they recall what happened on that day. The day when it was raining, and when Suzaku ran face first into a tree. --Oneshot


A/N: Well, first oneshot I'm uploading (Envy). :'D

Uh. I don't really know when this takes place. Before Lelouch finds out Suzaku is the one piloting the Lancelot, I guess.

I do not own Code Geass, nor will I ever will. If I did, then I would fersure of made Suzaku and Lelouch a total couple. -shot- AND THE ENDING -spoilerrr-

_

* * *

_

_Gray skies painted the sky, and even darker gray clouds were out in the distance. To make it even worse, rain was pouring down hard, causing dirt to turn to mud, and so forth. Not a day to climb a dirt hill, was it? No, not really._

"_Haha. You need help there, Lelouch?" The kid laughed, turning around to look down the muddy hill where a raven haired boy was attempting to climb it. "Do you need Suzaku to help you up this measly little hill?" True, Lelouch had to admit...it wasn't a very big hill._

"_Shut it!" The kid snapped, looking up with black hair plastered to his face and purple eyes narrowing. "I can do it!" Oh, God...at least he didn't have Nunally on his back. But they'd have to get back soon. She'd probably be worried if the two stayed out any longer, not to mention it looked like thunder and lightning were coming soon._

"_Alright then. You have fun attempting to walk up-" He was cut off by a cuss that came from the young Britannians mouth as he slipped and fell down the hill. "Eh? Lulu? You okay?" Suzaku blinked, peering down where the boy was laying. He was face first in the mud, and was shaking. It looked like he was about to cry, really._

_But from slipping and falling down the hill...?_

_Why...?_

The two stared at the hill, the exact one that Lelouch had slid down on that rainy afternoon.

"Heh."

Suzaku was the first one to break the silence with that small laugh. Lelouch looked at him, and smiled slightly. Obviously, the brunette remembered the time where he was face down the mud. He couldn't help but laugh, as well. He did look like a retard, he had to admit...

"_Mmmfff..." Lelouch groaned, raising his head to see Suzaku biting his lip. He was either on the verge of laughter, or something else...it was fairly hard to tell when your face was covered in mud. "Okay. Maybe I do need your help." The boy admitted, getting up slowly and looking down at his outfit. Completely covered in that thick brown stuff. Lovely..._

_The boy on the tip of the hill nodded, planting on foot firmly in the ground before inching slowly down the hill with his hand out. _

_The young Britannian prince sighed, and went to attempt to climb the slippery hill yet again. This time, though, with Suzaku's help. As soon as he was within reach, he reached out with his one hand and took a firm grasp on the tanned hands. 'Were they always this warm...?' Lelouch wondered, being dragged up by the kid. _

_It took a few moments before purple eyes blinked, and he let go of Suzaku's hand. They were definitely warm, he decided, for as soon as Lelouch let go of the hand, it was embraced by the cold and rain. _

"_Should we head back?" Suzaku asked, looking up at the sky. It was a mere two seconds, but in that time, two rain drops landing in those emerald coloured eyes. He let out a grunt, closing his eyes. Getting raindrops in your eye really did hurt..._

"_Do you even need to ask that!?" Lelouch snapped, then blinked as he saw his friend blink at him like he was hurt. Maybe he shouldn't of snapped like that. "Sorry." He apologized, looking away from his brown haired best friend. "But yeah, we should. It looks like there is going to be a storm soon." _

_As if the weather was mocking him, thunder rumbled and lightning struck the mountain that wasn't too far from where they were. (well, it looked like they were close to the mountain but in reality, they were about 30 minutes away from it) The two just stared for a moment, before Suzaku grinned._

"_Soon? Well, it's practically here."_

That storm...For some odd reason, Lelouch could remember it perfectly. He turned to the brunette, and prodded the side of his head. "Do you remember...?"

Suzaku blinked as the purple eyed boy poked the side of his head. Obviously, he thought that was weird. "The storm?" He asked, and without waiting for a reply, continued, "Yeah. I do. Seems like it was yesterday that I..." He trailed off, watching Lelouch's lips curve into a grin.

"Ran into the tree because you were too busy looking at me." After he said that, he just blinked, looking at Suzaku's face turn a royal shade of red. Was...he...blushing? Oh, he was. This caused the raven haired boy to laugh, and prod the side of his head again.

_Lelouch let out grumble, and scowled as he looked down at his clothes. They were so...dirty. Well, at least no one but Suzaku would ever know that he slipped and fell down a muddy hill. And what made it worse, the hill wasn't even that big! That pissed him off. "How far did we go, anyways?" The kid asked, wincing and looking in the distance as the two walked. He couldn't remember where their shelter was for the life of him..._

_Suzaku blinked, and turned to look over his shoulder to look at the frustrated Lelouch. "I'm not too sure." He replied, and then laughed as the wet and dirty ((OHGEEZE. –smack-)) boy frowned. "Why? You don't like the rain?"_

"_Well..." He trailed off, realizing where Suzaku was heading. Did he not know that he was about to walk into a tree? Well...he did have his head turned, so that may be the reason why he didn't know what he was heading towards. "Suzaku...you're about to-"_

_Too late, obviously. Suzaku let out a yell, as he smacked right into the damp tree. He stumbled back, holding his face and looking like he was about to cry._

"Shut up, Lelouch." Suzaku muttered, looking away quickly. "You could've warned me about it, you know."

"I was about to but you walk too damn fast."

"I do not!"

"...You do so." Lelouch smirked, seeing his friends facial expression.

_Lelouch blinked amethyst eyes, before running about to the teary eyed boy. "Suzaku? Are you okay?" He asked softly, attempting to take the tanned and wet hand off the brunette's face. Suzaku just held his hand there firmly, not wanting to take it off, it seemed. "Just let me see your face to see if anything is wrong!" _

_Suzaku shook his head, backing away. "N-No..." He muttered, and then emerald green eyes widened as Lelouch let out a small gasp._

_Blood was starting to drip through his fingers and Lelouch let out a murmur that wasn't audible at all. Well, one may be able to hear it if they were standing really closely to the young Prince of Britannia. "You idiot." He whispered voice soft and he practically ripped off the bloody hand and stared at the face of the young Japanese. It was smudged with blood, which was coming out of his nose rapidly. "Why can't you ever let me see your wounds?"_

_At this Suzaku hesitated, looking down. "I...dunno. I guess I just don't want you to see them." _

_It sounded like he was lying, which made Lelouch frown. "Why not? It's not like I'll die from your injuries." As he spoke, he looked around for anything that might stop the bleeding. For a little bit, anyways. "Erm..." Well, this sucked. Nothing was around for him to stop the bleeding with. There were his clothes, but they were fairly muddy. And he wasn't too sure if Suzaku wanted to bloody up his own clothes. _

"_Yeah, but..." Suzaku trailed off, watching a fork of lightning strike a little ways away. "I dunno why I don't you want to see them. And I know you won't die from them but...I'll feel horrible if a Japanese kid like me gets blood on a Britannian like you. You're...higher up than me. You're a prince, after all." He muttered, green eyes now on the ground. It was like he forgot about his nose bleeding. "I'm just...garbage."_

_Lelouch blinked, looking at the ten year old boy with a slightly tilted head. He then smiled, walking closer to the Japanese kid and placed a hand on his head. "So what if I'm Britannian prince and you're Japanese? We're all human beings, Suzaku. The same. It's not like I'll send a whole army after you if you get blood on me. Besides, I already got myself all muddy." After he spoke, he laughed slightly and attempted to ruffle his hair. "Now come on, lift your head. More blood will be lost if you don't raise your head."_

_He noticed that Suzaku twitched slightly, before raising his head and attempted to wipe the crimson off of his face. "Yeah...I guess you're right. We should really hurry back..."_

"_Agreed. Now come on. And don't you dare run into another tree."_

"Back then, did you mean it?" Suzaku asked, breaking the silence once again, as he stared out in the distance while a breeze ruffled his chestnut brown hair. "That we're all human beings? The same? And even a Japanese like me should hang around you?" The Kururugi asked, green eyes now falling on Lelouch who just stared at him.

That...was weird. Shouldn't Suzaku know that he meant it? "Of course I did, you idiot." The Prince replied, coming right up to the brunette and looked into his eyes. "Why wouldn't I? Even back then, I..." Was he going to say it? Or was he just going to chicken out and say something else? ...No, he shouldn't be a wimp and make up something. _'Just say it, dammit!'_ A voice hissed.

"Come on, say it." Suzaku was now grinning, looking straight into those amethyst eyes which made Lelouch want to squirm. Odd for one that was Japanese to have green eyes, but he liked them. They made...Suzaku different, and made him stand out of a crowd.

"...I...love...you..." He choked out, and before the stunned Kururugi responded, placed his own lips on his lips. Honestly, he wasn't too sure if the male would kiss back, but whatever. He went for it. What shocked him that Suzaku kissed him back, at nearly full force.

About a minute or so passed, before Lelouch broke away, and stared into gleaming green eyes. "You...actually kissed back..." He blinked, hardly believing that the Knight did. "I really didn't think you would." As he spoke, he backed away slowly from the tanned boy.

"Why wouldn't I? I do actually love you back, you know." Suzaku laughed, turning away from Lelouch to look at the mountains in the distance. They looked like they had snow on the top, but that was impossible, right? It was summer, and snow never fell in the summer. But perhaps it was different up there, on the mountain top. "I think I realized it that day. But I've never had the courage to say it."

"Same here." The Britannian prince muttered, looking at the mountain tops as well. They were beautiful...Almost like cherry blossoms opening for the first time. "That day, I think...is when the rose opened and showed its beauty."

"...The rose?"

Lelouch laughed softly. "I suppose you didn't see it, then."

_Lelouch smiled, turning away and about to walk off with the bleeding Suzaku when something caught his purple eyes. Something...red. It definitely wasn't blood, unless blood took the form of a rose and started to blossom. "A rose..." Lelouch muttered, staring at it with awe. That was odd...roses usually didn't bloom in the rain, nor in this season. Let alone in this region._

"_Hm? What is, Lulu?" Suzaku turned around, looking at the teen year old with a confused look in his eyes. "Come on." _

"_Nothing." Reluctantly, Lelouch turned away from the flower and followed Suzaku back. _

**

* * *

**

A/N: Uh...huh. .____.;

R&R please? Flames? They'll be...um...ignored? -braindead-


End file.
